Falling
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: "So I did the only logical thing. I jumped out of the boat. Of course I didn't say what it was about and she started yelling at me because I got her wet. I grabbed her hand and dragged her in too."


**Disclaimer: This is the third chapter/story I'm posting tonight... I'm not thinking of some witty comment to put here. Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>I was walking with Sirius listening to him complain about his parents when I saw it. Red. A bright flash of red. I realized it was someone's hair. Her hair. I stared at her for what had to be a least a minute when I realized that her red hair made her look really pretty. She had green eyes too.<p>

We went and talked to her for what seemed like most of the train ride but Sirius swears it was only an hour. I just can't believe it though. The time went so fast. I swear when I fell into her compartment I stared at her like an idiot. I think I did because Sirius agrees. Either way I knew I liked her right then. A lot.

Then we were on the boats about halfway to the castle and I heard her talking. I said something too and she got mad because I was listening in on her conversation. I saw that red hair sparkle in the light and her hair ribbon was blown away in the wind, and it was floating towards me. I knew I had to get it. Even if she wouldn't ever like me I had to get it. So I did the only logical thing. I jumped out of the boat. Of course I didn't say what it was about and she started yelling at me because I got her wet. I grabbed her hand and dragged her in too. That made her mad. Then of course, Sirius felt left out so he jumped in too. I think that's when she started hating me. But I didn't hate her. Not at all. When I finally got on solid land, I smiled and opened my hand. I had that green hair ribbon that matched her eyes right there in my hand.

I talked with Sirius about how I liked her and he told me that I had to show off and play a prank on her for her to notice me and like me. So I looked down at the table in front of me and acted on instinct. I grabbed the chocolate sauce, walked over and sat across from her. I asked if she liked chocolate and she nodded so... I threw it at her. She wiped her eyes, yelled at me, and then ran out of the Great Hall. I knew right then I had done something wrong. She was supposed to laugh, not run away.

That night I fell asleep in my new bed at Hogwarts and couldn't fall asleep. I just layed there for a while and then looked at the clock. It was midnight, but I went downstairs to the Common Room anyway. I stopped in my tracks just halfway down the stair though. She was sitting there on one of the couches. I walked over to apologize and was about to say something when I noticed she was asleep. So instead, I walked over and grabbed a blanket to put on her. Then I walked upstairs to my room. Before I went to bed, I grabbed the ribbon off of my desk and tied it around my wrist. I climbed in bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning we were walking to our third class of the day when I realized something. I think I loved this girl. So that's exactly what I told Sirius.

"Hey... Sirius? Can I ask you something?" I said. He nodded so I continued.

"Well... you know Lily? I really like her. But... I don't know what to say or... like my mum and dad love each other. And from what I can tell... that's how I feel about her. But... I've only known her a day. And like... I feel like I should just forget it."

"Mate... It only take a minute to get a crush on someone, and hour to like someone, and a day to love someone. But it takes a lifetime to forget someone." He said. It sounded really smart, so I decided I wouldn't give up. I'd be nice to her now!

"Thanks, mate. You know... I always seem to be falling for this girl. Falling in her compartment. Falling out of my boat. I even fell out of bed this morning. And I'm falling in love with her too. You know what I get out of that? Bruises, a cold, a twisted ankle. Oh and don't forget her hair ribbon. No way she's getting that back. That's the only good thing that came out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was an idea I had when I was looking at quotes. Really random... kinda short... I guess you could call it a companion piece with my other story: Their Mistake. It's chapter two. But yeah I had fun writing this. I hope you liked it. Please review :)**


End file.
